Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to panelboard assemblies and more particularly to an improved cover assembly for latching a panelboard cover to an enclosure.
Summary of the Prior Art
In a typical panelboard assembly a latch clamp assembly is rotatably secured to a panelboard cover and secures the panelboard cover to the cabinet by engagement with the panelboard hopper. The clamp assembly includes a clamp member bent into different planes, which does not offer the rigidity required for large heavy covers.
Securing the cover to the hopper or interior trim assembly may also require the entire interior assembly to be adjustably positioned relative the back wall of the cabinet, if it is desired to have the cover snuggly fitted against an adjacent wall or plasterboard portion.